


Art: A Private Affair

by bloopfish



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, I intended everyone to know they're being recorded/agree to watch, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, NWS, Voyeurism, but pictures can be read multiple ways, harry leaves his glasses on, maybe? - Freeform, merlin watches eggsy and harry get it on, wee bit of cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopfish/pseuds/bloopfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart: Harry keeps his glasses on while Eggsy shares the love.  Merlin approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: A Private Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, this was quite the undertaking seeing as I had to compile 3 different setups for this one picture.

**Author's Note:**

> The hearts might feel a bit gratuitous, but Merlin looked quite menacing in my earlier drafts, and I really wanted this to read as fully consensual fun for everyone involved. Or at least something that they can all laugh over later if it was some kind of accident. I'm a bit of a baby when it comes to Kingsman scenarios; I just want everyone to be happy.


End file.
